Warung Makan Rakyat
by Devilsho
Summary: Chap 2 Up! / Apa jadinya karakter anime kalian jika berada di Indonesia? apa yang terjadi kalau mereka buka restoran disini? dan bagaimana karakter anime kalian menikmati makanan Indonesia? (Rating T namun menjurus ke M karena kata-kata yang kurang berkenan untuk dibaca) :D Adventure/Humor(JokesReceh)/SliceofLife/Indonesia!AU
1. Prolog

**Hiruma Yoichi**

Capeknya jadi bos, kirain cuman duduk-duduk santai dan menerima laporan serta menyuruh bawahan untuk merealisasikan ide cemerlang yang otakku punya ini. Kalau soal sekretaris cantik sih aku gak peduli banget, soalnya aku sudah punya malaikat tercantik yang pernah kutemui yang sudah kupersunting menjadi istriku. (A/N: Taulah siapa yang dimaksud sama Hiruma :D)

Aku sendiri sudah memiliki 2 perusahaan yang sudah terkenal di seluruh pelosok Jepang berkat bawahanku yang sangat ahli dalam hal pemasaran (A/N: Beneran bawahan apa Hiruma 'jadiin' bawahan? :P) **Author-sama, ampun thor. Apa dayaku ini yang hanya karakter fiksi yang berwatak jahat padahal gak mau jahat juga, capek aku jadi orang jahat. Tapi sumpah Author-sama, saya sudah berubah kok :))** ( **A/N:** Iya percaya, kan disini Hiruma OOC, jadi gak usah ngaku-ngaku udah berubah! :P)

Oke, kembali lagi ke topik (A/N: Topik apaan? Bahas juga be...) **AUTHOR-SAMA! Saya mohon biarkan saya lanjutkan dulu ce...** (A/N: Yaelah, gitu aja baper banget. iyadeh author diem)

Huuuh, oke kita lanjutkan. Aku memiliki 2 perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang elektronik yang kuberi nama Zelda dan makanan ringan asli Jepang yang kulabeli dengan nama Yakawa, Zelda sendiri sekarang sedang gencar mempromosikan dan mendistribusi game-game eropa yang tentunya sangat dinanti oleh para gamers Jepang yang berbasis PC, P*4, dan XB*X *NE.

Sedangkan makanan ringan Yakawa sendiri, sedang berusaha mengendalikan pasar makanan ringan yang kelewat mahal untuk kantong para pelajar dan mahasiswa yang berdampak juga pada dompet orangtua mereka (untuk yang pelajar, kalo mahasiswa malah lebih ngenes Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke!), Untuk itulah Yakawa ada.

Saat ini Yakawa sudah sukses memegang pasaran makanan ringan Jepang dikisaran 65% karena 3 tahun dedikasi tim-tim yang kurekrut sendiri dengan keahlian mereka masing-masing yang sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi, untuk itu aku berani membayar mahal mereka. Sekarang aku sudah mulai mendapat pundi-pundi dari keuntungan yang perusahaan Yakawa dapatkan, begitu juga dengan Zelda yang sukses menggeser perusahaan elektronik ternama yang berasal dari Jepang juga, dengan memegang pasaran dikisaran 42,25%. (Karena pasar elektronik lumayan susah, jadinya belum mencapai target 50%)

Berminggu-minggu perusahaanku lewati dan semakin hari semakin menampakkan titik yang sangat terang, yaitu sukses merebut penuh pasaran eletronik dan makanan ringan karena harga yang kita tawarkan sangat jauh dibawah pasaran saat itu yang kelewat mahal. Untuk itu aku mendapatkan penghargaan langsung dari Perdana Menteri Jepang atas kerja kerasku menstabilkan harga pasaran yang sangat mahal pada 3 tahun yang lalu.

Hingga akhirnya waktu tiba, inilah saat dimana pengembangan perusahaan harus kupertimbangkan. Zelda dan Yakawa akan membuka cabang di Asia karena di Jepang, semua makanan ringan sudah kembali ke harga normal dan tidak melonjak seperti dahulu sehingga pendapatan pun konstan. Sempat menawarkan bantuan kepada perusahaan yang bangkrut untuk dijadikan anak perusahaan Zelda dan Yakawa, tapi hanya setengahnya yang mau, jadi keadaan ini pastinya tidak akan merubah pendapatan yang diperoleh saat ini.

Makanya Zelda dan Yakawa harus membuka cabang perusahaan di luar negeri, akupun bergerak cepat dengan mengirimkan tim ahli yang akan menelusuri pasar dunia terutama Asia. Negara mana yang cocok untuk membuka cabang. Pengennya sih Korea Selatan/Korea Utara atau mungkin Cina, Russia? Dia Eropa bukan Asia, sampai banyak sekali negara maju yang ingin au sambangi dan membuka cabang disana.

Tapi, alih-alih mendapat rekomendasi negara-negara maju, ini malah disodorkan negara-negara berkembang. Hmmm, mendingan dicek dulu kali aja alasan tim ahli yang kukirim ini sangat logis.

Aku melihat ada 4 negara yang mereka rekomendasikan: Indonesia, India, Thailand, Malaysia. Aku sendiri heran kenapa harus keempat negara ini? Tapi sebelum aku memarahi mereka, aku harus menanyakan alasannya. Kemudian aku menghubungi ketua tim ahli itu via teleconference yang ternyata sedang berada di Surabaya, Indonesia.

"Hel, kenapa kamu merekomendasikan keempat negara ini?" -Hiruma

"Alasan kami merekomendasikan keempat negara berkembang ini kepada bapak karena keempat negara ini, masyarakatnya sangat konsumtif dan ingin sekali terlihat up-to-date" –Ketua Tim Ahli

"Sebentar, ini kenapa layarnya kresek-kresek."

"Ini juga yang menjadi alasan kami, kecepatan internet disini rata-rata 1mb pak, bandingkan dengan negara kita. Jepang memiliki kecepatan internet dikisaran 50mb berkat perusahaan Zelda, bukankah anda setuju?" –Ketua Tim Ahli

"Lalu, diantara keempat negara ini, mana yang terbaik untuk kita buka cabang?" -Hiruma

"Sudah jelas kami akan merekomendasikan Indonesia pak karena kedua alasan kami yang sudah dipaparkan kepada bapak."-Ketua Tim Ahli

"Yasudah, kalian sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik, kalian bisa pulang kembali." -Hiruma

"Sebetulnya kami sangat ingin kembali ke Jepang, tapi entah mengapa kami juga sangat betah tinggal di Indonesia pak, karena dibandingkan dengan Jepang, harga-harganya sangat murah. Lebih murah dibanding dengan harga yang Zelda dan Yakawa patok di Jepang pak, meskipun apa yang Zelda dan Yakawa lakukan itu sudah sangat signifikan membantu kehidupan masyarakan Jepang pak." –Ketua Tim Ahli

"Oooh, menarik.. yasudah nikmati liburan kalian, mungkin setelah keputusan rapat kalian akan sangat dibutuhkan, Terimakasih atas penjelasannya. Uang komisi untuk memantaunya nanti akan saya kirim." -Hiruma

"Baik pak, terimakasih!" – Ketua Tim Ahli

Tunggu sebentar,mereka bilang harga-harga di Indonesia itu sangat murah, wah wah bisa nanem bahan produksi disana dong! Eiiiits, tunggu dulu. Indonesia itu bukan negara yang bodoh, apa lebih baik aku membantu orang-orang asli Indonesia dengan merekrut mereka untuk bekerja di perusahaan? Lebih baik aku harus menghelat rapat yang cukup besar untuk keputusan yang satu ini.

Aku langsung menghubungi sekretaris untuk segera memyiapkan rencana rapat yang akan membahas mengenai cabang perusahaan yang akan dibuka di luar negeri. Setelah selesai, aku jadi ingat cita-cita istri untuk buka restoran tapi menunya tidak itu-itu saja, jadi aku menghubunginya karena ada sesuatu yang akan kusampaikan padanya.

"Halo Mamori?" -Hiruma

"Yoichi? Kenapa jam segini menelponku? Tidak biasanya.." –Mamori

"AKu mau memberitahu saja, sepertinya cita-citamu untuk mebuat restoran sendiri dengan konsep yang kamu inginkan itu akan segera terwujud." -Hiruma

"AAAAHHH! SERIUS? MAKASIH BANYAK SAYANGKUU!" –Mamori

"Tapi itu diluar negeri, gak apa-apa?" -Hiruma

"Gapapa, yang penting kita bisa terus bersama." –Mamori

"Berarti aku juga ikut dong ke luar negeri?" -Hiruma

"Yaiyalah sayang, masa kamu disini aku disana?" –Mamori

"Yaudah kamu siap-siapin deh keperluan yang harus banget dibawa, kayaknya bulan depan berangkat dan kita gak tinggal lagi disini." -Hiruma

"Oke, aku mulai mengemas baju aja dulu. Yaudah balik lagi kerja, nanti kalau pulang aku titip Cream Puff isi Coklat sama Teh Hijau ya? ^_^V" –Mamori

"Yaudah kalau itu maumu, yaudah sampai ketemu nanti malam diranjang :P" -Hiruma

"Ah kamu mau main lagi ya? Yaudah nanti dilayanin deh. Love you! :*" –Mamori

"Love you too" –Hiruma

* * *

( **A/N:** Eh Hiruma, baru aja kemaren 'maen'nya udah mau 'maen' lagi aja.. XD) **Suka-suka dong Author-sama, kan dia istriku. :P**

( **A/N:** gak capek emang 'maen' terus?) **Ya enggak dong Author-sama, kan enak dan seru, ada empuk-empuknya lagi. :D**

( **A/N:** Yaudah kalau mau 'maen', ajak Author biar bisa maen bertiga.) **Oke siap thor! Kita bantai Mamori biar dia capek dan merintih. Buka resleting thor jangan lupa biar enak mainnya!**

( **A/N:** Yaelah maen perang bantal aja segitunya :P) **Kayaknya sukses nih bikin readers ambigu thor! Yeah! XD**

( **A/N:** Paling banyak yang gagal paham..) **AH masa sih? Kalo emang iya, sabar aja thor :))**

* * *

Fuuuh, rapat besar sudah selesai, dan berita bagusnya adalah perusahaan Zelda dan Yakawa akan membuka cabang perusahaan di Jakarta, Indonesia dengan bantuan developer teman lamaku, Musashi 'SI KAKEK TUA' dengan perusahaanya Takekura Corp. yang akan mengurus detail dan izin pembangunannya. ( **A/N:** Bau-bau pemaksaannya sangat tercium di hidung..)

Pasti Mamori seneng nih, jadi makin semangat buat 'maen' nanti malam :3

Dan pastinya sangat memantikan kiprah Zelda dan Yakawa di Indonesia! Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke!

* * *

 **Ryo Sakurai**

Akhirnyaaaaaaa! lulus juga jadi sarjana, sekarang aku harus kerja, tapi menurutku gak seru kalau kerjanya disini. Harus cari kerja di luar negeri nih biar dapet pengalaman lebih, lagian kalau kerja disini yang ada stress kali ini otak.

tapi, kerja sendiri diluar negeri juga gak seru. Gak ada teman seperjuangan, gimana ya? Hmmm…

WAHH! Disana ada Mitobe tuh, ajak ah kali aja mau.

Aku berjalan dengan lumayan cepat karena saking senangnya ( **A/N:** Mungkin bisa dibilang ngebet banget) untuk mengajak mitobe cari kerja bareng diluar negeri, siapa tau dapet lagi beasiswa ke luar negeri! "Mitobe, mau ikut gak kerja bareng di luar negeri bareng?"

Seperti biasa, aku udah terbiasa sama kelakuan mitobe yang kalo bicara itu pake bahasa tubuh. Tapi kok bisa ya, dia lolos sidang skripsi. Apa dosennya juga ngerti bahasa dia? Ah gak mungkin dosen disini ngerti, tapi daripada mikirin itu. Mending aku nyimak lagi Mitobe ngomong apa.

'Boleh aja sih' begitulah jawabnya Mitobe dengan gestur wajah yang cukup senang akan tawaranku ini, yasudah daripada aku dan Mitobe berubah sikap lagi, mending langsung aja nyari lowongan di internet.

Mitobe menyarankan agar aku kerumah dia untuk mencari lowongan kerjaan atau mungkin beasiswa luar negeri di rumahnya berhubung rumahnya tidak ada yang menghuni selain Mitobe, yasudah aku ikut saja, kali aja dapet makan gratis hehehe…

Akupun berangkat menggunakan angkutan umum karena aku mikirnya akan kerja diluar negeri jadinya ya ngak beli motor atau mobil, paling kalau mobil, adanya mobil ayah. Perjalan memakan waktu yang lumayan sebentar, ada kali 15 menit.

Sesampai dirumahnya sesuai perjanjian, mitobe membukakan pintu rumahnya. Wow aroma makanannya tercium sampai keluar rumah, informasi buat kalian semua, Mitobe ini jago banget yang namanya masak, dia aja sampai bikin Ćevapi buat aku dan dia makan malam.Ćevapi sendiri adalah Makanan kebab khas Bosnia dengan sosis panggang yang terbuat dari campuran daging domba dan sapi, disajikan dengan bawang bombai, ajvar (semacam lada berwarna merah khas bosnia), krim asam ( **A/N:** entahlah bener apa enggak itu namanya), dan somun (Roti pita khas bosnia) **.**

Tentu saja perutku langsung bergejolak minta makan karena aromanya enak banget, dan Mitoba juga bikin minuman Es Cendol, minuman yang sering dijumpai di Asia Tenggara yang terbuat dari bahan dasar tepung beras yang disajikan dengan sirup gula merah atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan nama es dawet. Berarti Mitobe ngebuat yang versi Indonesia, soalnya ada juga versi dari negara lain ( **A/N:** Kalian para readers jangan debat yaah, soalnya Sakurai nyari di Internet dan gak tau bener apa enggak informasinya :D)

Setelah makan malam dengan makanan mewah yang sangat mewah untuk Mahasiswa seperti aku, Mitobe mengajakku kekamarnya unutk mencari lowngan pekerjaan yang ada di luar negeri dengan gaji yang lumayan besar. Sehabis surfing sekitar satu jam lebih aku dan mitobe mantengin layar komputer, akhirnya nemu juga lowongan kerjaan menjadi pegawai perusahaan ternama di Asia Tenggara. Letaknya di Jakarta, Indonesia.

Indonesia? Negaranya kayak apa ya, jadi penasaran. Apa sebersih jepang? Makanannya pasti kaya akan rempah, Indonesia kan terkenal sama rempah-rempahnya dari dulu. Sampai negara eropa ngejajah Indonesia selama 350 tahun karena saking rakusnya ngembat rempah-rempah. Wah wah aku tidak sabar mau melihat Jakarta itu seperti apa!

Karena sudah memutuskan untuk ke Indonesia, aku dan Mitobe kemudian mengikuti rangkaian prosedur yang perusahaan itu minta, seperti memberikan CV dengan berbahasa inggris hingga membayar uang muka sebesar 40,000 yen, kalau dijadiin mata uang mereka sih kira-kira menyentuh 5,000,000 rupiah.

Dan kami berdua diterima kerja di Jakarta, Indonesia! *joget-joget*

Keesokan harinya aku dan mitobe membereskan barang-barang untuk keperluan kami disana nanti, yah memang sih berat banget ninggalin pacar, **tapi dia udah selingkuh didepan mataku terang-terangan** , yaudah jadi gak ada beban sama doi, tinggal beban untuk menghidupi kedua orangtua yang udah ngedidik dari kecil sampe sekarang. :3

Mitobe sendiri untungnya punya saudara di Jakarta, seengaknya ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan kalau kita ada masalah di Jakarta nanti. Katanya sih masih SMA, hmm aku jadi penasaran secantik apa orang Indonesia :*

Semoga biro kerjanya benar apa adanya, Tiket dikirim dari sana ke Jepang dan jika kita sudah sampai di Jakarta, mereka akan menjemput kita di bandara Suparman.. Eh? apa ya aku lupa..

Oiya Sukarno-Hatta. Hehe maaf ya readers sekalian, Sakurai suka lupa, maaf maaf maaf! *membungkuk 3 kali*

Beberapa hari berselang, tiketnya sudah berada ditanganku. Jadwal keberangkatan kami ke Indonesia itu masih sekitar 2 bulan lagi dikarenakan Jepang saat ini sedang musim salju, daripada berdiam diri lebih baik ngurus paspor dan visa untuk keperluan bekerja di luar negeri.

Ternyata cepat juga ya prosesnya, kirain butuh berminggu-minggu EEEEHHH malah cuman gak nyampe 2 jam, apa aku aja ya yang kudet? Entahlah hehehe…

* * *

" **WARUNG MAKAN RAKYAT"**

 **A Story Made by DevilShosetsuka**

 **AU, OC, OOC, Lawakan Garing (BANGET)**

 **CAST: Hiruma Yoichi, Mamori Anezaki, Taiga Kagami, Ryo Sakurai, Rinnosuke Mitobe  
**

 **AND MANY CHARACTERS ACROSS ANIME & CARTOON UNIVERSE!**

 **SEE YOU ON MY FIRST EPISODE**

 **Release Date: RANDOM TIME**

* * *

Mau request husbando/waifu anda untuk dimasukan kedalam cerita ini? Tinggal comment aja, nanti akan diusahakan masuk kedalam story :D


	2. Mencari Kerja

**DevilShosetsuka present,**

 **Eyeshield 21 & Kuroko no Basket Crossover**

" **Warung Makan Rakyat"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mencari Kerja**

* * *

 **Mamori Anezaki**

Akhirnya sampai juga di Jakarta, aku kira tempatnya itu seperti di Jepang yang taat akan aturan, ternyata aku harus mengurangi ekspetasiku yang berlebihan tentang negara ini. Bagaimana aku tak kesal, nenek yang mungkin menunggu cucunya pulang, tidak diberi tempat duduk oleh anak muda yang kelihatannya sehat dan tidak ada cacat. Kok bisa ya ada yang kayak begitu?

Mungkin ada sekitar 1 menit aku memandangi anak muda itu, rasanya ingin aku goreng di penggorengan biar gosong tuh kulit sekalian! Huh sebalnya aku melihatnya! Tunggu dulu, ini kenapa ada yang kenyal-kenyal di pipi, tapi rasnaya seperti ditusuk..

KYAAAAAA?! Rupanya suamiku yang menusuk pipi manisku ini dengan tangannya yang tajam (A/N: Lebay ah, itu maksudnya nyolek biar gak bengong.. ye gak Hiruma?) **Iya thor bener banget, tapi kayaknya gw harus potong kuku dulu nih biar gak tajem. Author ada gunting kuku gak?** ( **A/N:** etdah kaya kaya gak modal, beli aja tuh di warung) **Lah kan masih di bandara thor..** ( **A/N:** Udehan ya, kasian istri lu ngambek)

Balik lagi kecerita, rupanya Hiruma mencolekku biar aku gak bengong, tapi aku tidak bisa biarkan hal ini terjadi. Aku harus beri pelajaran! Namun sebelum aku berjalan saja, tanganku sudah dipegang sangat erat oleh suamiku.

"Kamu kenapa mikir yang enggak-enggak?" -Hiruma

"Emangnya kenapa Yoichi-kun? Kamu enggak kasihan melihatnya?" -Mamori

"Tentu saja aku kasihan, tapi apa kita mengerti bahasa sini? Yang aku mengerti juga Bahasa Inggris, tapi caraku bicara kan kamu tau sekasar apa.." -Hiruma

"Iya juga sih, yaudah ayo cepat pergi sebelum aku makin kesal melihatnya." -Mamori

Benar juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoichi, kami tidak bisa membela nenek itu karena kendala bahasa. Tapi tetep aja gak enak rasanya, semoga anak muda itu diampuni olehNya. Setelah pemandangan itu, Aku dan Yoichi akhirnya mendapatkan taksi bandara berwarna putih dengan bertuliskan Express menuju apartemen yang rupanya sudah dibeli olehnya dengan bantuan tim ahli yang dia kirim kesini. Apartemen yang dibeli oleh Hiruma letaknya di SCBD Sudirman, katanya sih daerah itu kawasan elit, tapi apa iya dengan kelakuan masyarakatnya seperti itu, lalu mereka punya kawasan elit?

Kalau kawasan elit, harusnya etikanya juga harus elit sesuai dengan status, benar kan? Semoga saja ekspetasiku kali ini tidak membuatku kesal dengan ibukota Indonesia ini. Lumayan lama juga untuk sampai ke apartemen yang dimaksud, mungkin sekitar 3 jam karena 'macetnya Jakarta' kata sopirnya, beruntung sopirnya bisa berbahasa inggris jadi aku dan Hiruma bisa dengan leluasa mengorek informasi mengenai Jakarta.

Sang sopir bercerita banyak mulai dari dirinya yang memulai bekerja setelah pengangguran selama hampir 3 tahun, dia dapat pekerjaan ini juga berkat temannya di perusahaan taksi itu, meski pendapatan tak seberapa karena saat ini taksi biasa macam Express, Blue Bird Group kalah saing dengan UberTaxi, GrabCar, yaah meskipun mereka masih ada sisi untungnya dari kerjasama dengan mall-mall & Hotel berbintang yang menjamur di Jakarta.

Menurutku mungkin mall-mall disini malah lebih banyak ketimbang di Tokyo karena si sopir membeberkan beberapa mall seperti Mall Artha Gading, Pondok Indah Mall (sampai diberi nomer dari 1-6), Grand Indonesia, Pejaten Village (bentuknya seperti desa? wow), sampai-sampai SCBD Sudirman juga ada mall yang namanya Pacific Place.

Ternyata Jakarta semodern itu ( **A/N:** Enggak ah, espetasinya Mamori ketinggian..) tapi mereka masih berstatus sebagai negara berkembang bukan negara maju layaknya dinegaraku. Aku dan Hiruma mendapat wawasan yang berguna dari pak sopir yang sangat baik hati memberitahu semua seluk beluk Jakarta selama 3 jam ditengah kerumunan mobil yang membludak disiang hari, meski harus kuakui, aku sedang _jetlag_ dari Tokyo sampai kesini, tapi rasa itu hilang berkat pak sopir yang bercerita tentang Jakarta yang ia kemas secara menarik minat wisatawan sepertiku dan Hiruma.

Akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen yang dimaksud, nama apartemen itu sendiri juga menegaskan betapa bagusnya mereka 'The Capital', Aaah pengen rasanya cepet-cepet ke kamar, capek masih _jetlag_ dari perjalanan. Kamarku dan Hiruma berada di lantai 19, dan rupanya sistem disini cukup aman karena diharuskan menggunakan kartu khusus dan hanya bisa ke lantai yang sesuai dengan nomor seri yang ada di kartu.

Kamar disini melebihi ekspetasiku karena kamarnya lebih bagus daripada yang ada di Jepang ( **A/N:** Masa sih? Gak percaya) aku langsung menuju salah satu kamar diantara 2 kamar yang tersedia, dan saat aku melihat double bed sudah siap untuk ditiduri rasanya ingin melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

Aaaah empuknya, Tidur aja aah mumpung empuk kasurnya hihihi…

* * *

Aku bangun jam 8 malam, dan Hiruma masih aja berkutat di laptop kesayangan. Maklum lah, jadi 'boss ' emang gak seenak yang diliat orang-orang, tapi kemana semua koper? Aku harus tanya sama Hiruma.

"Yoichi, kamu letakkan dimana koper-koper kita" -Mamori

"Itu didalem lemari" -Hiruma

"Yoichi?! Kamu gak pernah berubah ya dari dulu.." -Mamori

"Kalau kamu tau aku begitu, berarti tau dong apa yang aku minta." -Hiruma

"Iya aku tau, huuh menyebalkan.." -Mamori

"Jangan ngedumel dong sayang" -Hiruma

Sejak kapan Hiruma berada di pundakku, aduhai aroma mint dari permen karetnya… bikin aku selalu melekat padanya setiap kali aku berada di dekat suamiku sejak SMA. Tiba-tiba Hiruma menarikku ke dalam pelukannya sehingga membuatku kaget. "Kamu mau apa?" tanyaku padanya. aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Haruskah aku melayani nafsuku dan Hiruma juga? Sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang seperti ini. Padahal dia sudah menjadi suamiku 2 tahun lalu.

Hiruma lalu menangkap bibirku dan perlahan menciumku dengan lembut. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman hangatnya, sepertinya aku memang harus melayani nafsu kita berdua. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan. Tapi malah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiranku disaat seperti ini, dan itu pula yang membuatku melepaskan ciuman hangatnya dari bibirku.

"Hiruma, terus kita kapan nyari tempat restorannya?", Hiruma hanya tersenyum manis padaku "Besok, tenang aja..", mendengar itu aja sih sudah buat aku senang, kirain bakal berminggu-minggu dulu baru nyari tempatnya. Sekarang aku harus melayani nafsu suamiku ini, aku juga udah gak tahan soalnya. "Hiruma, kita kekamar yuk."

"Aku ikut maunya kamu aja" ( **A/N:** Dan.. adegan **If You Know What I Mean** terjadi pada malam itu, author cabut ah gak mau ganggu hak pasangan suami istri.)

* * *

 **Taiga Kagami**

Namaku Taiga Kagami atau biasa dipanggil Kagami atau Bakagami karena kebegoanku ini, aku menetap di Jakarta sudah sekitar 2 tahun lamanya. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa kau dikualiahkan disini, padahal di tempat kuliah di Jepang itu jauh lebih bagus ketimbang disini, katanya untuk menghemat pengeluaran karena kuliah disini itu murah banget.

Tapi aku gak habis pikir sama Ayah, kan duitnya banyak, tinggal di Nevada, USA. Bukannya aku dikuliahin di Ivy League ini malah dikuliahin disini, Mungkin sifat ayah lagi pelit kali ya makanya aku dikuliahin disini. ( **A/N:** Bukan gitu, ayahmu itu tau tingkat kepintaranmu itu sejauh apa, makanya dikualiahin disini) **Author ngejek aku, kalau aku ini bego?** ( **A/N:** mikir deh, kalau lu kuliah disini pasti orang-orang bilang lu orang pinter karena lu dari luar negeri. Mikir enggak sampe situ?) **Iya juga ya thor, wah author emang paling baik!** ( **A/N:** Ya ampun gitu aja udah seneng, padahal emang bego, lu aja dipanggil 'Bakagami' kan?) **Author jahat! T_T** ( **A/N:** Sejak kapan gw baek sama lu? ;P) **Jahat banget lu thor saa gw :"((**

Ehmm.. kembali kelaptop, saat ini aku sudah semester 4 alias 'waktunya magang' di Universitas Negeri Jakarta atau kalau disingkat sih UNJ. Kalau ditanya jurusan apa, harusnya aku bisa nyari tempat magang dengan mudah karena jurusanku itu Tata Boga.

Iya, jurusan yang tiap hari kerjaannya masak-masak, meski gak selalu masak-masak juga sih, disini juga diajarin tentang gizi yang harus kita konsumsi baik buat usia bayi sampe usia lansia, bagaimana cara melayani tamu dengan baik ( **A/N:** kalau buka restoran), bagaimana cara makan yang baik ( **A/N:** ada adabnya, padahal kalo makan di kos-kosan udah gak bisa diterapin sama sekali XD), sanitasi yang baik ( **A/N:** ini sih penting banget, dan masih bisa berlaku di kos-kosan), wah bisa buka kelas baru kalo dijelasin semua hehehe. ^_^V

Di Jakarta sih enggak sendirian juga, aku punya sahabat ( **A/N:** sahabat beneran apa...) **Author ganggu jalan cerita aja ih!** ( **A/N:** Hah? Kenapa malah kecewe-cewean lu? Kesamber pelatih lu di Jepang yang Tepos itu?) **Thor, jangan gitu.. Nanti disamperin sambil bawa pisau gimana? Kan Riko itu paling kesel kalo dibilang tepos!** ( **A/N:** Yaelah beda dimensi ini, jadi woles aja) ***GEDOR PINTU*** **HEH! SIAPA YANG MANGGIL GW TEPOS?! MAJU SINI GW CINCANG JADI BAHAN EKSPERIMEN MASAK GW!** ( **A/N:** Waduh,Riko beneran dating ke kamar gw. Bener juga yang dibilang Kagami, ngumpet dibalik meja aja daaah. Author atuut, Kagami bantuin gw cepetaaan!) **Rasain lu thor, gw bilang juga apa? Hahaha..**

Ehmmm, kembali lagi kecerita. Aku punya sahabat yang lahir di Jakarta, nama lengkapnya Zaenal Anwar Effendi dan biasanya sih dipanggil Anwar. Postur yang lebih pendek dariku, anggota tim basket sama sepertiku meski kami jurusan Tata Boga ( **A/N:** emang ngaruh sama jurusan kalo soal begituan?) Anwar juga satu kos denganku, katanya sih biar murah dibayar berdua, lagian kos-kosan yang aku tempati ini lumayan besar. Yaaa ada lah ukuran studio dikali 4, lumayan luas kan? ( **A/N:** Aduuh kagami, itu sih luas banget buat kos-kosan T_T)

"Anwar, berisik banget sih? Kalo lu lagi 'maen' jangan disini napa?" -Kagami

"Ka-Ga-Mi.. aku 'maen' juga biar panas tau! Katanya pengen cepet-cepet." -Anwar

"Kan berisik ganggu yang disebelah, lagian pose kamu itu ambigu gitu sampe nungging-nungging" -Kagami

"Kalau gak nungging gak bakal nyampe 'anuan'nya" -Anwar

"Ya ampun ngamplas motor gw aja ampe nungging, beneran deh" -Kagami

"Lagian ngamplasnya dikoridor kos-kosan, udah tau sempit masih aja maksain" -Anwar

"Dan kamu ambigu banget bilang 'maen' pake tanda kutip segala" -Kagami

"Yang mulai siapa? Gw cuman melanjutkan" -Anwar

"Terserah lu deh"-Kagami ( **A/N:** yang mulai ambigu siapaaa, yang sewot siapaa.. wajarlah lu dipanggil Bakagami di Jepang)

"Bro, ada info tempat magang gak nih?" -Kagami

"Belum sih, cari aja di mbah google kali aja ada." -Anwar

"Yaudah dehh" -Kagami

Ya ampun aku lupa bayar uang bulanan internet, ya meski kecepatannya rendah banget cuman 1mb ( **A/N:** Disini mah udah kategori kenceng XD) aku minta kecepatannya jadi 10mb gak bisa, kata yang punya kost 'nanti yang lain pada ngiri', apa yang buat mereka iri? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikir mereka semua ( **A/N:** Sue juga ini anak, ya pasti ngiri lah, lu pake mata uang 'yen', ya menang banyak lah sama rupiah XD) tapi kenapa malah curhat ya? Bukannya bayar dulu, yaudahlah aku bayar dulu.

*Mengetuk Pintu*

"Pak Sukiman, ini saya Kagami." -Kagami

"Oiya sebentar" -Pak Sukiman

*Pintu terbuka*

"Mau bayar internetnya ya?" -Pak Sukiman

"I.. iya pak, bapak tau aja.." -Kagami

"saya ada kabar bagus buat kamu." -Pak Sukiman

"apa pak kabar bagusnya?" -Kagami

"Gini, saya sudah menghubungi pihak indihome buat menaikkan 'kecepatan internet' seperti yang kamu bilang, tapi harga ya jelas naik juga Kagami, mereka bisa nyanggupinnya maksimal 5mb karena segitu udah cepet banget buat orang sini. Gimana?" -Pak Sukiman

"Saya harus bayar berapa pak?" -Kagami

"12juta per bulan, Kagami.." -Pak Sukiman

"Oh segitu, yowes lah pak saya bayar buat 5 bulan kedepan ya." -Kagami

"OKE SIAP! Mana duitnya?" -Pak Sukiman

"Ini amplopnya.." -Kagami

*Diamplop ada 30juta*

"setengahnya dulu ya pak" -Kagami

"Oke, tenang nanti bapak hubungi pihak indihome lagi. Terimakasih Kagami." -Pak Sukiman ( **A/N:** Kayaknya Kagami diboongin, sama yang punya kos-kosan XD)

Asiiik, internet gw makin cepet jadi gak loading lama deeh, kasitau Anwar aah. Oiyah, tapi kan gw tadi mau nyari tempat magang, ah ke warnet dulu deh. Jarak dari kos-kosan sih lumayan deket, ada lah sekitar 2 kilometer ( **A/N:** Itusih jauh Bakagami. haduuuh…) ya biar sehat sehat jalan kaki aja, meskipun gw punya motor, cuman itu buat yang jaraknya jauh kayak pergi ngampus atau ada latihan basket.

Cepet juga ya aku jalannya, gak nyampe 2 menit udah sampai di warnet. ( **A/N:** Buset, itu jalan apa lari?) gak pake basa-basi aku harus cepat masuk kedalam atau enggak, gak bakalan ada tempat karena banyak anak-anak daerah sini yang dating kesini buat main dota 2 biar mereka bisa mengharumkan nama negara mereka. Emang bisa ya? ( **A/N:** E-Sport mas, EEEE-SPOOORT!) **Author berisik ih! Jangan sok tau deh..** ( **A/N:** Ini chara utama gw kenapa ya, dibilangin malah ngelunjak? XD)

"Bang, 2 jam" -Kagami

"Nomer 11, paling ujung" -Kang Jaga Warnet

Tempatnya diujung, tempat yang pas buat buka film biru ini maah! ( **A/N:** Jangan ditiru ya, kalo mau bukanya dirumah aja biar private gimana gituu *PLAK* XD) Kemudian sekitar 1 jam aku mencari lowongan tempat magang yang pas denganku, tapi haslinya nihil, adanya tempat magang di pabrik, kantor, jadi cosplayer, jadi EO event, dan jadi penjaga stand di PRJ.

Capek mataku melototin layar komputer warnet, gak ketemu terus. Namun, tiba-tiba Anwar menelponku. Kenapa ya Anwar nelpon? Angkat ajadeh biar tau dia mau ngomongin apa.

"Ka-Ga-Mi.. lu dimana?!"

"Di warnet biasa.." -Kagami

"HAH? DI WARNET?! Lu lupa ya? hari ini ada kuliah, dosennya Bu Cahyati yang killer itu!"

"Ya ampun gw lupa! Jemput gw dong cepetan!" -Kagami

"Makanya gw nanaya lu dimana, yaudah gw kesana. Tunggu didepan warnet, waktu kita gak banyak biar nyampe kampus"

"Oke.." -Kagami

Halaaah! Niat mau nyari tempat magang, malah lupa ada jam kuliah. Udah gitu dosennya killer lagi. Yaudahlah nanti aja abis jam kuliah selesai, gw harus udahan surfing di mbah googlenya. Hape? Gak bawa, dompet? Sisa 3juta, jaket? Gak bawa, oke udah gw cek semua.

"Nih bang uangnya" -Kagami

"Kembaliannya?" -Kang Jaga Warnet

"Ambil aja!" -Kagami

"Makasih banyak! Aseek dapet 100 ribu cuma-cuma" -Kang Jaga Warnet

Anwar mana? Ya ampun kenapa belom nyampe juga? Tiba-tiba aja ada yang ngeklakson motor kenceng banget kayak toa yang buat demo, ternyata itu Anwar yang sudah nyampe daritadi di depan warnet, daripada kelamaan, mending aku langsung naik motor dibonceng sama Anwar ke kampus.

* * *

 **Rinnosuke Mitobe**

Sampai juga di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, jauh juga ya dari Kyoto ke Jakarta. Tapi ada yang aneh, yang udah dijanjiin sama Biro Kerjanya mana? Gak ada yang jemput, Sakurai pake panik segala lagi, kan suasana jadi makin gak enak. "Gimana ini Mitobe-san? Terus kita tidur dimana?"

Sumpel aja deh pake tangan gw biar mulutnya Sakurai diem. "Mhhhhh hmmm mhhhhmmm" Masih aja ngomong, ya ampun gw kasih es krim juga deh biar diem. Yaudah gw suruh aja dia ikut gw, "Kita mau kemana?", gw mau beli es krim biar mulutmu diam, "gimana aku gak banyak bicara, ini udah malem Mitobe-san!"

Haduuuh ya ampun, siapapun tolong aku biar Sakurai bisa diam. Oiya, kan disini ada sepupuku, masih ada gak ya nomor telponnya, cek dulu siapa tau masih nyimpen nomernya. KETEMU! Langsung aja telpon.

" _Maaf, kami tidak melayani dareah anda, silahkan mencoba lagi"_

Sial, kalau begini sih aku juga ikutan panik, duit buat nginep di hotel backpacker aja gak punya. Kami-sama, tolong hambamu ini agar mendapat kemudahan ini. ADUUH! Siapa ini yang naik ke pundakku? Berat banget!

"Kak Mitobe!" -Yona

"Yona! Ya ampun, kamu udah makin berat aja" -Mitobe

"Kak Mitobe bisa ngomong?!" -Yona

"Mitobe-san bisa bicara? WOW momen langkanya Mitobe-san!" -Sakurai

Aku harus kembali seperti normal. Yona, kok kamu bisa ada disini? Aduuh pake ngebawain koperku lagi, udah gitu omonganku gak didengerin lagi ( **A/N:** Omongan? Lu aja ngomong pake gerakan-gerakan ga jelas XD), yaudah aku harus bilang sama Sakuai buat ikut denganku.

"Kak Mitobe bingung ya kenapa aku bisa tau kak Mitobe kesini?" -Yona

"Iya, kok bisa?" -Mitobe

"Yeay! Sukses bikin kak Mitobe ngomong 2 kali!" -Yona

Yah maklum masih anak SD masih suka joget-joget kalau seneng, EEIIITTSSS! Bentar dulu, Mitobe, itukan 6 tahun yang lalu. Berarti dia sekarang udah SMA dong? Ah otakku ini gimana sih?! Udah gitu Sakurai pake bengong pula karena jarang-jarang dia lihat aku bicara, marahin aah. Mukamu kenapa begitu? Kayak liat orang pertama kali ngomong aja!

"Hei hei, Mitobe, aku dan yang lainnya kan gak pernah liat kamu ngomong." -Sakurai

"Maaf kakak imut, nama kakak siapa? Namaku Yona!" -Yona

Dipanggil kakak imut? ya ampun rasanya pengen ketawa, "HAHAHAHA KAKAK IMUT! HAHAHA.." Eh? Kenapa semua yang ada disekitar bandara ngeliatku gitu? Waduh ketawanya keceplosan dong? ( **A/N:** Ngomong aja sih, biar author gak kesusahan nulisnya XD) **Gak mau! Harus tetap berpegang teguh dengan pendirian!** ( **A/N:** Pendirian macam apa itu T_T)

"Oh iya sampai kelupaan karena saudaramu ini, namaku Sakurai, Ryo Sakurai. Salam kenal!"

"Nama kakak Ryo Sakurai, Oke kak Ryo!" -Yona

"Namaku Sakurai!" -Sakurai

"Enakan manggil Ryo, ada Indonesianya :P" -Yona

"Ah terserah kamu deh.." -Sakurai

Akhirnya kita bertiga bersama dengan supir pribadi Yona, pergi ke rumahnya Yona yang berada di daerah Jakarta Selatan, selama perjalanan Yona dan Sakurai terlihat akrab saling berbincang di kabin tengah mobil. Saat kita di tengah perjalanan, kemacetan panjang tak dapat kami hindari. Hingga aku lupa bertanya kenapa Yona bisa tau kenapa aku dan Sakurai kesini, Aku harus pake gestur lagi biar Yona ngejawab. Yona, tadi pertanyaan kakak di bandara belum kamu jawab, kok bisa tau kita berdua bakal ke Jakarta?

"Kak Mitobe nanya kenapa aku tau kakak sama kak Ryo ke Jakarta hari ini?" Aaah, inisih ngulang pertanyaan yang tadi di bandara. Udahlah ngangguk aja biar Yona jawab. "Huh, gak seru nih kak Mitobe gak mau ngomong lagi.." Hmmm, kesel juga sih sebenernya denger omongan yang kayak gitu, tapi daripada debat kusir yang bikin gw ngomong lagi, senyum ajalaah.

"Aku juga penasaran sih, kok bisa kebetulan banget?" -Sakurai

"Ibuku yang ngasi tau biar kalian berdua dijemput" -Yona

"Hanya itu?" -Sakurai

"Iya, hanya itu. Kalian berdua nyari kerjaan di Indonesia lewat kan?" -Yona

"Kok kamu tau?" -Sakurai

"Lah kan yang punya websitenya keluargaku" -Yona

"HAAAAH?" –Sakurai & Mitobe

"Yeay kak Mitobe teriak lagi?!" -Yona

"Kamu bercanda kan?" -Sakurai

"Enggak, emang iya bener kok. Tapi perusahaan yang kak Mitobe sama kak Ryo daftar itu ternyata penipu, kalian disuruh ngasih uang 5juta kan?" -Yona

"Iya." -Sakurai

"Nih, 10juta punya kalian berdua aku kembalikan atas nama ." -Yona

"Jadi biro kerja itu gak boong ya?" -Sakurai

"IIIIHHHH KAK RYOOO NUDUH AKU PEMBOHOOOONG!? JAHAAAAAT!" -Yona

Dan yaaah Yona dan Sakurai saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain, yah namannya juga becanda-becandaan. Tapi kok aku laper ya? Dan suara speaker apa itu? Seperti nada lagu tapi kedengarannya seperti memperomosikan sesuatu.

"Tahuuu buuulat… digoreng… dimobil… dinaaa… katel… dadakan… guriiih, guriiiiiiih… NYOOIII"

Apa? Tofu? Tofu Bulat? Itusih aku juga bisa jualan kayak gitu, tapi ada penggorengan disitu. Jualan apasih dia ditengah-tengah kemacetan begini? udah gitu gak keliatan pula dari dalam mobil itu apa bulat-bulat, bukan tofu yang jelas.

"Kak Mitobe lagi laper?" -Yona

"Sebenarnya itu apa sih? Bulat begitu kayak bola tennis tapi lebih kecil." -Sakurai

"Tahu Bulat" -Yona

"Apa itu?" -Sakurai

*Buka kaca mobil*

"Pak, Tahunya 10, 4 bungkus pake saos lengkap!" -Yona

"Oke siap" -Kang Tahu Bulat

"Udah kak, makan aja. Nanti aku jelasin itu apa." -Yona

Itu makanan? Serius itu makanan? Aku tidak percaya itu mirip dengan Takoyaki, mirip juga sih sama Mochi, sama Dango juga mirip, bulat bulat gitu. tapi cara penyajiannya hanya seperti itu? Di beri kantong plastik dan kita memakannya dari kantong plastik itu?

"Banyak mikirnya nih kak Mitobe, cobain aja sendiri!" -Yona

*setelah mencoba*

"Enak banget?!"Ah sialan ngomong lagi kan gw, tapi ini sumpah enak banget! Mungkin karena pertama kalinya aku makan makanan macam ini, keliatannya Yona udah biasa makan ginian.

"Dalemnya kopong, tapi ada kejunya.. hmmm Enak sekali, Yona bisa tanyain sama yang jualannya gak cara bikinnya?" -Sakurai

"Okey kak tunggu sebentar" -Yona

*ngambil dompet*

"Pak ini uangnya" -Yona

"Waduh, gak ada kembaliannya. Gimana dong dek?" -Kang Tahu Bulat

"Gini aja, uangnya ambil aja tapi kasitau cara masak tahu buletnya. Ini 2 wisatawan asing penasaran bikinnya gimana" -Yona

"OH Boleh banget kalau duitnya segini mah! Jadi gini, siapin Tahu Putih Halus sama Kuning Telur, perbandingannya 5:1. Terus Kaldu Bubuk sama Baking Powder perbandingannya 3:1" -Kang Tahu Bulat -Kang Tahu Bulat

Kelihatannya Yona cuman nyimak sambil mengang hpnya, apa itu udah di mode voice recorder? Kalau udah selesai tak korek satu-satu! ( **A/N:** Apanya yang dikorek? Gak jelas Mitobe..)

"Cara bikinnya, cuci tahu putih, hancurin ampe alus dan saring airnya sampai kering. Setelah itu, masukin kuning telur, kaldu bubuk, dan Baking Powder. Abis itu di'remas-remas' biar adonan tahunya alus. Dicobain dulu rasanya pas apa enggak." -Kang Tahu Bulat

"Harus ya pak dicobain? Kan mentah?" -Yona

"enggak kok, kan udah jadi adonan. Nah kalo rasanya udah pas, buat bulatan pake telapak tangan sampai permukaannya licin. Masukkan ke dalam wadah yang ada tutupnya, simpan dalam kulkas minimal 3-4 jam. Jangan masukin ke freezer lho ya." -Kang Tahu Bulat

"Oke, terus kalo udah 3 jam?" -Yona

"Kalo udah 3 jam, keluarin dan biarin 10 menit disuhu ruang. Sambil nunggu, panasin minyak goreng sampai panas dan kecilkan api. Goreng tahu pake api kecil tapi agak sedang, diaduk biar bisa ngembang." -Kang Tahu Bulat

"Gorengnya berapa lama?" -Yona

"Gorengnya kira-kira 10-15 menit. Kalo udah mateng, tinggal dimakan deh. Sajiin sama cabe ceplus atau sambal kecap biar mantep! Itu kalo mau versi rumahan, kalo mau versi seperti yang saya jual, pas ngebentuk tahunya ya taro satu potong dadu kecil keju ditengahnya" -Kang Tahu Bulat

"Makasih ya bang!"

"Sama-sama dek"

*Kaca mobil ditutup*

Perbicangan tadi panjang banget ya, sampe capek sendiri melihatnya ( **A/N:** Sama, author juga capek ngetiknya XD). Tapi cara dia masak sih aku ngerti, cuman gitu doang. Sampe di rumahnya Yona aku harus praktekkin biar aku gak bergantung sama keluarganya Yona, mungkin aku bisa jadi chef di restoran yang baru buka? Wah wah ideku cemerlang sekali! Aduh ngantuk, tidur bentar aah, masih jauh kan rumahnya Yona? *PLAK* INNALILLAHI APAAN TUH?!

"Kak, kenapa pas udah deket baru tidur? Udah nyampe rumah tau.." -Yona

Dan dari dalam rumah, aku melihat seperti ada yang membuka pintunya. Seorang perempuan, tapi aku lupa siapa? Ibunya Yona? Gak mungkin semuda itu ibunya Yona, GAK MUNGKIN?! "Selamat datang dirumah, Tobe-chan.." dia manggil aku dengan sebutan Tobe-chan? Jangan-jangan dia memang…

* * *

 **Author's LONG Notes:**

* * *

Yaah karena latar tempat emang di Indonesia, boleh dong author ngayal Kagami kuliah di UNJ? Soalnya domisili author di Jakarta. Dan taksi Express juga gak disensor, buat apaan disensor? Emang taksi Blue Bird bakal marah ke author? Kayak bakal baca WMR aja (kalau beneran ada supir taksi yang baca fanfic ini, jangan marah juga..) dan yaa ada juga sih nama-nama fiksi macem WorkOutside nanti kedepannya XD

Yona itu bukan OC author ya, tapi selundupan dari komik lokal yang namanya 'TAWUR' buatan C. Suryo Laksono. Coba deh baca, seru banget! Kapan lagi komik temanya tawuran, udah gitu ada jurusnya pula XD

Dan untuk sedikit mengklarifikasi (1&2 SPOILER):

saat partnya Mamori, mereka itu masih make Bahasa Jepang (anggep aja gitu), karena next episode HiruMamo bakal nyari kursus private les Bahasa Indonesia (Spoiler deeh XD).

saat partnya Kagami, itu Kagaminya udah fasih Bahasa Indonesia (ada hubungannya sama spoiler nomer 1 wkwkwk)

saat partnya Mitobe, itu mereka pake Bahasa Jepang (anggep aja gitu [2]), dan di fanfic ini Yona bisa Bahasa Jepang (gak tau di TAWUR bisa apa enggak, Yona OOC banget disini buat author XD)

Dintara 5 chara utama, yang paling susah itu Mitobe. Di anime sama manga Kuroko no Basket itu dia cuman ngomong pake gestur, makanya disini anggap aja dia ngomong. Tapi karena sesinya Mitobe, jadi tanda kutipnya saya hilangkan, ya walaupun ngomong sekali juga karena terlalu senang Yona menjemput mereka berdua. (Curhaaat)

Initinya di fanfic Warung Makan Rakyat gak ada sensor-sensoran dan serba ceplas-ceplos enggak disaring dulu kata-katanya (kecuali prolog yang masih ada sensor nama produk), makanya rating T menjurus ke M. Udah diingetin ya, jadi jangan protes..

Makasih juga yang udah mampir baca WMR, lebih seneng lagi kalau dapet RnR (Kode ceritanya :P)

Dan terakhir, buat yang udah request husbando/waifu-nya buat dimuat difanfic ini, yang pasti di episode awal-awal ini gak bisa diselipin karena yang request masih sedikit dan alur cerita yang kurang pas sama tokoh yang udah direquest saat ini (kecuali Kagami karena dia termasuk tokoh utama yang baru muncul disini), buat yang belom request juga bisa request di comment lho ya! (Kode teruuuus :P)

* * *

 **Profil Yona:**

Umur: 17 Tahun (dikomik keliatannya kelas 3)

Warna Rambut: Hitam (di komiknya sih)

Hobi: Maen Basket (cek google, cari 'yona tawur', liat celananya), Selfie-an (dikomiknya sangat suka yang namanya selfie)

Sekolah: SMA 70 (di komiknya gak nyebut nama kotanya, walaupun author yakin dan pasti menjurus ke SMAN 70 JKT yang di bulungan itu) :P

 **Kalo mau jelasnya, cek aja google 'yona tawur' ntar juga ada pict nya XD**


	3. Belajar Bahasa Indonesia

**DevilShosetsuka:** Dari chapter ini, kedepannya author dapet bantuan dari **Little-Tonks** (Akhirnya ada yang bantuin :v)

 **Little-Tonks:** Hai! Salam kenal semuanya!

 **DevilShosetsuka:** Kerjain target deadline ooy!

 **Little-Tonks:** Kok gw dijadiin bansur sih? Kan gw cuman niat ngebantuin lo!

 **DevilShosetsuka:** Ke Ke Ke! *ketawa jahat*

* * *

 **WARNING: There's YAOI Moment in this Chapter! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Belajar Bahasa Indonesia**

* * *

 **Tetsuya Kuroko**

31 Mei 2016. 12.00 WIB

Bel berdering, dan pengawas pun menarik LJK-LJK (Lembar Jawaban Komputer) dari bangku peserta. Haduuhh, susah juga ya buat kuliah disini. 150 soal aku jawab cuma 82, dan belom tau ada -1 atau engga :'D berhubung sistemnya bener +4, salah -1, kosong 0. Ah sudahlah. Kalo diliat-liat sih, muka peserta lain sama kusutnya denganku.

Aku pun keluar dari gedung bertingkat 6 yang liftnya ramai oleh anak-anak yang mengikuti tes yang sama denganku, SBMPTN. Tau kan apa itu? Tes untuk menyeleksi anak-anak lulusan SMA yang ingin melanjutkan ke pendidikan tinggi. Yang soalnya ngeselin dan susahnya minta ampun itutuh *author lebe mode on *

TING! Angka dalam lift menunjukan angka "1" dan pintu pun terbuka. "Aaaahhhh" aku merenggangkan tangan sambil menghirup udara, sambil memerhatikan loby gedung yang sama ramainya dengan hotel-hotel artis Korea yang akan konser dan dipenuhi fangirl-fangirl yang setia menunggu serta berharap oppanya menyapa mereka. _Well_ katanya sih Jakarta seperti itu.

Duuh siang-siang gini enaknya minum apa ya? Mana perut udah kosong karna ATP dari glukosanya udah dikirim ke otak buat ngerjain soal (gaada hubungannya thor-_- dan ATP bukan buat otak(?) author mabok soal). Setelah keluar dari pagar universitas tempatku ujian, jejeran warung-warung makanan menanti untuk didatangi.

Hmmm makan sate? Bosen kemaren makan itu terus ( **A/N:** Ya ampun, author aja makan sate ayam sebulan sekali :") Gila yaa..). Soto? Panas-panas gini makan soto? Tidaaaak, Mie ayam? Boleh juga tuh kayanya, tapi kalo mie ayam biasa mah aku bosen. Dan pas banget tempatnya gak rame-rame amat. Sikat sebelum ramai! Males disini gak bisa make misdirection, kenapa ya pas aku misdirection, temen-temenku baik perempuan maupun laki-laki yang _weaboo_ itu malah bilang "Kuroko! Kyaaa!" _*girls scream high pitch*_ kan telingaku pengang kalau harus ngeladenin itu tiap hari. ( **A/N:** Serius tuh cowok teriak juga? Dunia sudah menggila :v)

"Pa'e, mie ayamnya satu yo!" Kenapa aku jadi medhok begini? Yasudahlaah biarin, kali aja dapet diskon kalo ngomong Bahasa Jawa. ( **A/N:** True Story, author dapet diskon walaupun cuman 1,000 XD)

"Yang biasa apa yang yamin?" jawab si ibu tanpa nengok karna tangannya masih sibuk menyendok mie pesanan orang yang jumlahnya banyak.

Yamin? Apa itu? Boleh juga tuh dicoba. "Yaminnya satu bu, sama es kelapa"

"Oke den, tunggu ya, duduk aja disitu"

Gak sampai dari 5 menit, pesananku pun datang. semangkuk mie yamin dan segelas es kelapa. Serpertinya air liurku hampir menetes dari mulut, tapi karena aku ini enggak terlalu lebay kalo soal begituan, jadi ya kutelan lagi air liurnya.

*Sluuurrp!* Tak sampai 5 menit pula, mangkuk putih bergambar ayam jago itu telah kosong dan gelas beling ini hanya berisikan 2 bongkah es batu. 'lumayan juga' gumamku. Mie yang lebih manis dari mie biasanya ini berwarna lebih coklat, (apa karena banyak kecap kali ya? Entahlah). Dengan kuah lebih sedikit atau bisa dibilang hanya berkuah kecap(?)

Setelah membayar akupun segera kembali ke kos-kosan ku tercinta. "Kasur, _I'm coming!"_

* * *

( **A/N:** WARNING KERAS! Awas baper, kalo enggak yasudah baguslah :v)

 _ **Bye Bye YESTERDAY by 3-nen E-gumi Utatan**_

" _Tonikaku mou chotto matte  
Sakebi mo munashiku kiete  
Boku wa tadatada semaru  
Rimitto zenryoku obietetanda.._

 _Genjitsu towa yousha nakute_  
 _Toku ni jikan wa yabai ne_  
 _Sore nashi ja nemurenai buranketto_  
 _Ubawareteku noni miteru yo_

 _Ta ai monai imi no wakannai  
Koto de warattari nayandari..  
Saigo no chaimu narihibikeba  
Tanoshii toki mo owaru..._

 _Bye bye yesterday  
Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun  
No manabi o kaban ni tsumikonde  
Itsumo miteiru -mata ashita- teki ni_

 _Bye bye yesterday_  
 _Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no dekigoto_  
 _Boku o otona ni shita nara namida_  
 _Nante mise mo shinaide_

 _Bye bye yesterday_  
 _Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no omoide_  
 _Motto otona ni natte mo (natte mo..)_  
 _Sukoshi mo iroasenai sa"_

Jam 5 pagi, aku terbangun karena ringtone ku yang super berisik. Nama **"My Little Ghost"** terpampang dilayar touchscreen hpku, ternyata adikku yang berada di Jepang menelponku pagi-pagi. Aaaahh kalau bukan siapa-siapa mungkin aku sudah merejectnya dan melanjutkan ritual tidurku.

"Haaa..loo?" ucapku sambil setengah menguap.

"Pagi kaak, bangun dong. Duuh kebiasan banget bangun siang" suara riang terdengar disebelah sana. Dia lupa pada kenyataan bahwa kini jarak waktu ku dengan dia berbeda 2 jam. =="

"adaa apaa..?" ucapku sambil setengah menguap. Sungguh, aku ini masih mengantuk.

"Gimana kabarmu kak? Seru gak yang namanya Jakarta itu?"

"Ahh, baik. Kenapa? Tumben nanya, bukannya mahal ya kalo telepon Jepang-Indonesia?" selidik ku. Tumben sekali dia bertanya, biasanya aku liburan seminggu pun ke luar kota dia seperti tidak peduli.

"Heeeh, kan aku dapet uang dari membunuh guruku kak." Nadanya ceria seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" _Eh gila nih adek gw, baru SMP kelas 3 udah bisa ngebunuh orang. Gw gak mimpi kan?"_ Batin Kuroko dalam dunia _misdirection_ -nya seorang. "Kamu kenapa telepon kakak?" Ayolah cepetan, masih mengantuk niih.

"Aish kakak ini maah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya?" sepertinya adikku sedang menstruasi hingga bicaranya begitu, kebiasaannya saat ngambek(?) Tapi kan adikku ini cowok.. ( **A/N:** KODE KERAS! Yang tau adiknya Kuroko disini siapa, monggo kirim komentar anda! ^_^v)

"Kak, bagaimana kalau aku berlibur disana? Sekolah sudah berakhir dan aku kesepian tanpamu" Halah pagi-pagi sudah gombal. Siapa sih yang ngajarin adikku ini gombal? Gombalnya sesama cowok pula. ( **A/N:** Author sih jijik kalo digituin) **"Memangnya author ini cowok? Bukannya cewek?"** ( **A/N:** Saya ini cowok, yang empunya cerita. Yang ngebantuin itu tuh baru cewek) **"Baru tau aku thor! Warbyasah!"** (A/N: Eh jawab dulu itu permintaan adekmu, kasian tarif internasional mahal euy.) **"Oiya.."**

"Hmm.. Boleh-boleh aja sih. Aku jemput kau hari minggu besok ya! Dadah" dan telponnya ku putus. Saatnya tidur kembali! Kasur, _please be nice to me_.

.

2 jam kemudian ringtoneku kembali berbunyi. _"zzzzz siapa lagi ini?"_ Aku kan belum puas tidurnyaa.

"haa...lo?"

"pagii Kuroko! Kau sudah bangun?" suaranya seperti aku kenal, siapa ya?

"Belum, maaf Kurokonya sedang tidur" ucapku bete karna tidurku yang kurang ini makin berkurang.

"Aahh jangan begitu laah" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Siapa ini?"

"Ini aku Edi. Aku dengar kamu butuh lowongan magang ya? Begini broo, bapakku kan buka kursus bimbel Bahasa Indonesia untuk orang asing. Gimana kalau kamu mengajar disana? Bahasa Indonesia mu kan bagus disekolah!" Hehehe, jangan meragukan seorang Tetsuya Kuroko. Walaupun keberadaanku yang sangat tipis, sekalinya mengajar aku langsung bersinar. Btw, lumayan juga dapet sampingan sambil menunggu hasil SBMPTN, kan kalo enggak dapet SBMPTN bisa ngajar permanen ditempat kursus bapaknya Edi.

"Baiklah, kapan mulainya?"

"Jam 9 hari ini bisa tidak? Kelasnya akan mulai jam 10 nanti dan aku ingin melihatmu disana tepat waktu. Bisaa?"

"Oooh, yaudah.. Oke.." aku langsung terjaga sepenuhnya, sebelum aku menjawab, telepon sudah ditutup. Aku sendiri bingung, bisa enggak ya nyampe kesana? Tapi, kalau dipikirkan doang mah enggak bakalan menyelesaikan masalah, harus beraksi jangan omongan saja! ( **A/N:** Jangan bayangin Kuroko lagi orasi, suaranya masih datar kok)

Akupun bergegas mandi dan berangkat menuju tempat bimbel itu. Tunggu, dimana alamatnya? Ahh jenius sekali aku ini. Untunglah sebuah sms ku terima dari nomor Edi,

 _"Ah aku lupa untuk memberi tau alamatnya hehe. Jam 9 kurang 5 aku jemput didepan pintu keluar Stasiun Pasar Minggu -Edi"._

Oke, waktunya meluncur. Ke kamar mandi ^_^v ( **A/N:** Mandinya yang bersih, semalem ngapain megangin loli?) **"Author jangan gitu doang, privasi orang thor.."** ( **A/N:** Cuman ngingetin, soalnya dibajumu itu ada bekas putih lengket-lengket, kan..) **"THOR! CUKUP! Jangan menjelekkan aku didepan fans-ku yang tercinta, aku kan harus jaga image(?)"** ( **A/N:** Oke _fine_ , aku telepon Akashi ya?) **"Ja.. jangan thor, aduh.. anuku berdiri lagi kan abis dengar nama Akashi(?)"** ( **A/N:** Apa tuh anu? :v) **"Anu, badanku berdiri.."** **^_^v** ( **A/N:** Ah bisa aja nih Kuroko :v)

Ehmm, kembali kecerita. Aku sudah selesai mandi yang bersih, hanya handuk yang melilit. Aku mencari setelan baju kerah yang pas untuk bertemu dengan orang baru, biasalaah biar citra didepan mata bapaknya Edi bagus. Oke, waktunya jalan ke Stasiun Pasar Minggu, berhubung dekat jadi tak usah menggunakan mode _misdirection._

Rupanya Edi sudah menunggu didepan Stasiun Mangga Besar, "Bro, gak usah rapih-rapih amat. Toh juga lo pasti diterima" Hah? Seriusan nih? Edi gak becanda kan? "Lu gak becanda kan?" tanyaku pada Edi, "Ya enggaklah! Yaudah hayukk naik, kita berangkat." Dan aku bersama Edi tancap gas menuju TKP, Tempat Kerja Pertamaku ( **A/N:** Ceilah bisa aja Kuroko buat singkatannya :v)

Sesampainya di tempat bimbel, aku disambut oleh Pak Wiyoto Supardi, yang merupakan ayah dari Edi Supardi. Badannya masih terlihat atletis, meskipun umurnya sudah diatas kepala 5, itusih menurut pengakuan Edi. Aduh aku jadi pengen _blushing_ nih ( **A/N:** Ya ampun, Kuroko. Tobatlah naak. *geleng kepala*)

"Assalamu'alaikum pak" ucapku sambil memberi salam seperti orang Indonesia saat memasuki ruangan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Oohh dek Kuroko sudah datang ya?" bapak berbadan atletis dan berkumis itu bangun dari kursinya, memberikan satu tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan ku, dan satu laginya untuk menepuk bahuku.

"Kuroko Tetsuya pak" jawabku singkat sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Wiyoto Supardi. Saya dengar kamu menerima ajakan magang dari anak saya, begitu?"

"Iya pak, lumayan buat uang saku."

"Hmm, begitu toh dek Kuroko. Sudah siap kan? Mari sini kita ke ruang kelasnya." Pak Wiyoto langsung keluar menuju ruang sebelah, aku pun mengekor dibelakangnya.

Didalam ruang berukuran 4x4 dengan beberapa bangku kuliah khas bimbel-bimbel itu ternyata sudah diisi oleh 2 orang yang sepertinya.. Orang Jepang juga? Hmm Menarik, dan setidaknya tidak menyulitkan karena mungkin aku tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

* * *

 **Mamori Anezaki**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencari tempat bimbingan belajar Bahasa Indonesia, enggak perlu jauh-jauh, ternyata ada juga yang didekat apartemen. Aku dan Hiruma langsung mengambi kursus pada hari itu juga ditempat, aku menunggu guru itu datang, dan aku malah ketakutan sendiri kala pak Wiyoto yang tadi mendata kami berdua membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan seseorang masuk, tapi orang itu enggak ada. Pak Wiyoto sehat kan? ( **A/N:** Fix itu Kuroko, fix!)

Tanganku merinding diatas bangku kuliah khas bimbel yang ada diruangan itu, aku mencuri pandang kearah Yoichi dan bola matanya membesar, seakan-akan tidak percaya kalau tadi ada orang masuk kedalam kelas. Orang itu berambut biru muda, kelihatannya masih muda. Brondong kah? ( **A/N:** Ya ampun Mamori, masih aja mikirin brondong. Gak puas sama suami? :v) **"Hus, author jangan gitu dong. Becanda sedikit boleh kan? :P** " ( **A/N:** Terserah..)

"Anu, maaf. Kalian kaget ya melihatku?" tanya pria berambut biru muda itu pada kami berdua, aku dan Yoichi hanya mengangguk pelan pada orang yang berdiri didepan kelas itu. Pak Wiyoto yang kelihatannya tidak mengerti keadaan, malah dengan santainya memperkenalkan guru itu pada kami. "Perkenalkan, nama anak ini Kuroko, terserah mau panggil dia pake nama 'pak' atau tidak karena..", "Sepertinya tidak usah deh, karena kelihatannya kalian lebih tua dariku, panggil saja Kuroko." Jawabnya memotong perkataan pak Wiyoto sambil tersenyum tipis pada kami.

" _Are you Japanese?"_ tanya Hiruma pada Kuroko yang menjadi guru kami mulai hari ini menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. "Hai! Saya orang Nihon asli Hiruma-san." Yoichi malah semakin menjadi, sepertinya dia kaget kenapa dia tau namanya padahal memperkenalkan diri saja belum. "Hiruma-san kaget ya? Saya tau nama Hiruma-san dari pak Wiyoto kok, Jangan khawatir." Jawabnya dengan kembali memberikan senyuman tipis, yang mungkin jika ada orang yang mengagumi pasti akan berteriak macam _*Kyaaa* *Kawaaaiii!*_ ( **A/N:** Kira-kira seperti itulah yang tergambar dipikiran Mamori)

"Anda pasti Mamori-san? Betul?" aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengeluarkan buku tulis untuk pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia pertama kami di tempat bimbingan belajar itu. "Oke, pelajarannya kita mulai ya." Kata Kuroko yang siap mengajarkan kami Bahasa Indonesia.

Baru setengah jam aku dan Hiruma belajar dengannya, sungguh luar biasa! Dia mengajarkan kami dengan jelas, tidak bertele-tele, dan mudah dipahami. Beruntungnya kami mendapat Kuroko sebagai guru kami ( **A/N:** Dia gak tau Kuroko baru hari itu diterima kerja XD)

* * *

Setelah 2 jam kami belajar Bahasa Indonesia (enggak sampai belajar penuh juga sih), kamipun akhirnya pulang kembali ke apartemen untuk beristirahat dan tidak makan siang diluar apartemen.

"Kamu sudah gendut, manajer sialan. Ke ke ke"

Mamori meninju lengan Hiruma. "Moouuu, aku kan masih langsing" balasnya sambil tersenyum kepada suaminya yang dulu dijuluki _Commander from Hell_. "Tapi udah lama juga ya kamu enggak manggil aku dengan sebutan manajer sialan itu."

"Ke Ke Ke, daripada flashback mendingan kamu bikinin aku makanan, tadi malem kamu mainnya terlalu semangat sampai buat perutku keroncongan!" Katanya sambil membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ih kamu mah, bukannya kamu yang minta? Aku sih dengan senang hati melayani sebagain istri yang baik." Aku hanya menggodanya dengan senyumanku padanya. ( **A/N:** Masih ngebahas yang tadi malam toh? :v)

"Keh, terserah. Bikinkan aku makanan, aku lapar sayang.."

"Oke, oke"

Aku bikin apa ya? Ah! Aku bikin saja Semur Jengkol, cari dulu di internet resepnya. Setelah aku surfing beberapa saat, ternyata muncul resep semur jengkol oleh Chef kenamaan asal negaraku, Yukihira Soma. "Oke, waktunya masak!"

Ternyata Chef Yukihira Soma cukup pandai juga merangkai kata-kata, sangat mudah untuk dibaca dan dipraktekkan. Aku harus menyiapkan sekitar 500gr Jengkol , 5siung Bawang Putih, 3 siung Bawang Merah, 6 buah Kemiri, 5 butir Cengkeh, 1 buah Pala, secukupnya Lada (Merica), Gula Jawa, Garam, dan Kecap Manis.

Selanjutnya apa ya? Hmmm, aku harus merebus jengkolnya dulu. AH ada caranya! Chef Yukihira Soma memang yang terbaik deh kalau urusan resep makanan. Aku bisa memasaknya dengan daun jeruk dan air rebusannya diganti 3 kali selama proses perebusan. Chef Yukihira Soma terkadang merebusnya dengan arang hitam ( **A/N:** Heh? Serius tuh pake arang hitam? O_o) **"Iya, menurut resep dari Chef Yukihira Soma sih demikian thor"** ( **A/N:** Yauda lanjutin aja, author menyimak saja). Dan merebusnya juga bisa dengan daun jambu biji. Banyak juga ya cara merebusnya, aku pakai daun jambu biji saja, kebetulan ada hihihi.

Selanjutnya,cara masak! Cara masaknya sama kayak bikin semur biasa: tumis bumbu halusnya (bawang putih + bawang merah + kemiri) dengan minyak goreng secukupnya. Oh gitu ya? Oke aku ambil wajan dulu. Panaskan minyak dan tumis bawang putih, merah, dan kemiri.

Kemudian, resepnya bilang, masukkan jengkol yang sudah direbus. tambahkan cengkeh, kayu manis, pala, beri air secukupnya. Oke, akan kulakukan seperti yang ada di resep.

Lalu masukkan gula jawa, lada, dan garam. Cicipi rasanya agar sesuai dengan selera, oke akan kucoba, Hmm enak sekali! Pasti Hiruma suka dengan masakanku kali ini ( **A/N:** Kayaknya enggak deh, hehehe) **"Thor, diem aja deh disana."** ( **A/N:** *badan saya mematung*) Dan tunggu sampai agak meresap. Sudah begitu saja cara masaknya? Enggak berasa hanya perlu waktu 15menit (meresapnya kuah tidak dihitung ya!).

"Yoichi! Semur Jengkolnya sudah siap!" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi saat dia baru sadar kalau aku memasak Semur Jengkol, entah kenapa kelihatannya dia tidak begitu tertarik. Agar dia mencicipi makananku, mau tak mau aku sodorkan Semur Jengkol yang sudah kubuat.

"Mm.. Enak kok. Coba kamu makan," lalu aku mengambil satu lagi dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Hiruma.

"Aku tidak mau, kamu ini masih saja seperti dulu, sialaaan" elaknya.

"Coba dulu Yoichi-kun! Enak kok.." paksaku.

Hiruma memundurkan kepalanya. Namun Mamori lebih dulu berhasil memasukkan satu sendok makan semur jengkol itu ke mulutnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Kamu mau meracuniku ya?"

"Sembarangan, kalau aku mau meracunimu, bukan begini caranya" balasku.

"Itu tergantung dari lidah masing-masing, kamu jangan memaksaku," balasnya yang sudah menjauh dari makanan itu dan duduk di meja kerja di depannya.

Akupun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, dan akhirnya mengalah dengan mengambil semua semur jengkol yang aku pelajari resepnya dari Chef Yukihira Soma di internet dan membawanya kembali ke meja makan.

Kemudian Hiruma memberikan koran edisi hari ini yang ia beli sebelum pergi ketempat bimbel itu, dan aku membaca headline utama koran Kompas yang disodorkan Hiruma. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil menurunkan koran itu ke atas meja makan, ada perusahaan baru asal Indonesia yang menjual bus food dan itu _limited edition._ Aku malah jadi ingat tujuan pertamaku kesini, yaitu buka restoran.

"Hiruma, kapan aku bisa buka restoran disini?" -Mamori

"Lusa" -Hiruma

"Kamu serius?" -Mamori

"Saking seriusnya, aku sudah beli bus food yang kusodorkan padamu itu, aku belinya yang paling besar biar kamu puas mengaturnya." Jawabnya sambil menatap laptopnya tanpa melihatku,

Kemudian Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya dari laptop dan menatapku seraya berkata."Dan aku sampai membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi koki ditempatmu, tapi untuk sekarang buka bus food saja dulu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku berjanji akan membuka restoran sesuai keinginanmu dengan bantuan kakek sialan itu" ( **A/N:** Kakek sialan itu Gen 'Musashi' Takekura, gak tau? Cari di gugel, banyak :v)

"Terakhir, untuk masalah untung rugi, tak usah diambil pusing dulu untuk saat ini. Gunakan saja uang tabunganku yang ada di rekening ke-5" -Hiruma

"Kamu punya berapa rekening?" -Mamori

"Aku hanya punya 7 rekening." -Hiruma

"Hah? Itu banyak Yoichi!" -Mamori

"Sudahlah pakai saja, ini kartunya. Password sama nomor rekening, datanya ada dikamar." -Hiruma

"Makasih ya Sayang! Kamu kalau mau main lagi malam ini, aku layanin deh sesuai keinginanmu ^_^v" -Mamori

"Sungguh?" Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, Hiruma pun tersenyum lebar padaku. dan kemudian dia dengan semangat kesetanannya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengurusi kedua perusahaannya yang berada di Jepang, dan tak lupa mengurus masalah pembukaan cabang di Indonesia.

* * *

 **Rinnosuke Mitobe**

Rasanya kalau berada diluar negeri itu sagat berbeda, apa ini rasanya merantau ke negeri orang? Udah pagi ya? Aaah, Sakurai kebiasaan jam segini masih tidur. Aku lapar, makan dulu deh, apa aja yang penting bisa dimakan. Aku pun hendak menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuap nasi ( **A/N:** Ceilah kayak pengamen aje kata-katanya _'sesuap nasi'_ XD)

"Yaak, kakak-kakak, coba baca ini" Yona menulis sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia di papan tulis. Yah, kami sedang les privat bahasa Indonesia dengan Yona, hehe lumayan daripada harus les dan ngeluarin duit lagi(?)

Kebetulan untuk mengisi waktu luang Yona yang sedang menunggu waktu OSPEK pada bulan Agustus untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan tingginya di sebuah universitas swasta yang hits di Jakarta. "Ii-ni Bu-dhi" aku dan Sakurai membaca dengan terbata bersama-sama. Seperti balik ke taman kanak-kanak lagi, rasanya menyenangkan.

"Bu-dhi be-ru-ma-in boo-ra" aku membaca kalimat lain dibawah kalimat tadi. Susah juga ya ternyata. "Bo-la kak, bukan bora. Be-O-Bo, El-A-La, Bola" jawab Yona membetulkan ucapan Mitobe. "Boo-ra" aaaahh susah sekali huruf yang bernama L itu, aku capek, lelah berbicara. Yona boleh ya udahan dulu? Ya ampun tajam sekali tatapan itu Yona. Aduh mampus, Yona ngambek, gak bisa istirahat dulu deh, hayati sedih.

Sudah 1 jam kami belajar Bahasa Indonesia yang cukup membuatku mengerahkan seluru kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuh ini ( **A/N:** Lu kira main basket? sampe ngerahin tenaga yang tersisa? Gampang kok belajar Bahasa Indonesia, yang susah itu belajar bahasamu itu! :v), **Gak ah gak susah, authornya aja yang be*o** ( **A/N:** ah terseraaah kau lah)

Ehmm.. kembali kecerita, aku dan Sakurai belajar dari mulai belajar bacaan huruf-hurufnya, konsep bahasa(?), hingga membaca kalimat-kalimat sederhana seperti tadi. Kulirik jam, sudah jam 11. Ah bentar lagi jam makan siang. Asik makan lagiii..

"Bu Yona! Sudah jam 11. Aku mau masak makanan dulu." aku menangkat tangan, setelah anggukan dari Yona, aku beranjak dari kursi menuju dapur.

Makan apa ya hari ini? Sejak datang ke Indonesia, aku mengambil alih untuk memasakan makanan makan pagi-siang-malam Yona dan Sakurai. Ya memang sih Sakurai juga ikut serta membantu, tapi kalau dia lag niat bangun pagi

Dengan berbekal buku resep makanan Indonesia milik ibu Yona, aku belajar satu-persatu makanan Indonesia yang cukup unik. Mulai dari yang pasaran seperti Rendang Padang, Gudeg Jogja, Pecel, Mie Aceh, sampai yang cukup langka dijumpai seperti Papeda dan Ayam Lado Hitam khas Sulit Air. Hmm.. Yang enak dimakan... yang enak dimakan... apa ya?

'Guriiih, Guriih.. NYOII~ Taahuu buulatt... digoreng... dimobil….'

Tiba-tiba saja, aku terngiang begitu saja dengan suara abang-abang mempromosikan tahu dari speaker mobilnya waktu itu. Sebuah lampu pun menyala diatas kepalaku, asik dapet inspirasi!

Kira-kira bahan-bahannya apa aja ya? Oiya, waktu itu kan Yona merekam waktu bapak penjual tahu itu menerangkan cara membuat tahu bulat. Mana ya hpnya Yona itu? Eh, ada diatas kulkas, bukannya di meja belajar atau di Kasur kamar, kok aneh ya meletakkannya di atas kulkas, ( **A/N:** suka-suka doi laah, doi yang punya hp) :D

Oke, gak di lock, langsung buka voice recorder, mana ya voice recorder? Eits, folder apa ini? Ketika aku isengn membuka folder rahasia itu, ternyata difolder itu tertulis 'Yaoi' dan 'Yuri' dalam bentuk format .mp4 dan .mkv ( **A/N:** Bagi file 'yuri' dong kirim kemari! :3) **Hpnya Yona IPhone thor, gak ada Bluetooth..** ( **A/N:** Yaaah, kecewalah saya T_T)

"...Jadi gini, siapin Tahu Putih Halus sama Kuning Telur, perbandingannya 5:1" pause. Tahu putih dan kuning telur... Aku mengubek-ngubek kulkas dan akhirnya menemukan sebungkus tahu putih halus mentah dan 1 buah telur.

"..Terus Kaldu Bubuk sama Baking Powder perbandingannya 3:1" kaldu bubuk? Taruh dimana kemarin? Baking powder juga kemana ya? Ah, ternyata di lemari bumbu dapur. Akhirnya aku siap juga bahan-bahan dasar yang dibutuhkan untuk bikin tahu bulat.

"...Cara bikinnya, cuci tahu putih, hancurin ampe alus dan saring airnya sampai kering. Setelah itu, masukin kuning telur, kaldu bubuk, dan Baking Powder. Abis itu di'remas-remas' biar adonan tahunya alus. Dicobain dulu rasanya pas apa enggak." aku mengikuti _step by step_ yang bapaknya berikan, seperti menonton acara demo masak di tv. Coba aku cicipin adonannya. Hmm.. Mayan juga hohoho.

"Mitobe-san! Lagi ngapain?"

Lagi nyoba bikin tahu bulet, mau bantuin enggak?

"O.. oke(?)"

"... enggak kok, kan udah jadi adonan. Nah kalo rasanya udah pas, buat bulatan pake telapak tangan sampai permukaannya licin.." aku mengambil sejumput adonan, lalu membuat bola-bola tahu, lalu menaruhnya disebuah nampan. Sakurai, bantuin gw bulet-buletin kayak bola, jangan kegedean, sekecil loli aja ( **A/N:** Apanya yang kecil? :p) "Oke, Mitobe-san"

"Masukkan ke dalam wadah yang ada tutupnya, simpan dalam kulkas minimal 3-4 jam. Jangan masukin ke freezer lho ya" _what?_ 3 jam? Lama banget. Kan aku keroncongannya sekarang. Yaudah, 30 menit tapi taro di chiller bisa kan? Hehehe.

"... Itu kalo mau versi rumahan, kalo mau versi seperti yang saya jual, pas ngebentuk tahunya ya taro satu potong dadu kecil keju ditengahnya" Boleh juga tuh. Tahu isi sosis sama keju enak ga ya? Coba aja deh. Kebetulan juga kan ada sosis mentah tinggal satu di kulkas, SIKAAT! Harus potong-potong sesuai ukuran tahu bulet yang udah dibuat, kalo enggak pasti sudah meluber.

Aku dan Sakurai bikin 3 macam adonan tahu bulat, yang polos, isi keju, dan isi sosis. 30 menit berlalu setelah adonan tahu bulat dimasukan kedalam chiller kulkas

Setelah kompor menyala, aku masukan satu persatu bola-bola tahu. Setelah 15 menit, ternyata bolanya hancur :'D sementara sosis dan kejunya keluar kemana mana hiks.

Tapi untunglah rasanya masih sama huahaha! ( **A/N:** Makanya kalo bikin harus sesuai prosedur..) **Iya thor, maafkan charamu ini.** ( **A/N:** Ya ya, gak masalah juga sih, makanannya kamu ini kan yang makan? :P) **Author jahat. T_T**

Malamnya, aku berpikir, sepertinya aku harus mulai mencari pekerjaan, daripada harus berakhir nganggur dirumah orang seperti sekarang. Sudah lebih dari 10 website lowongan kerja aku buka, sampai berakhir di website milik keluarga yona lagi. Informasi buat kalian, selain travel, webnya Yona ini juga bisa buat nyari lowongan kerja lho.

Ternyata ada sebuah loker yang cocok denganku dan Sakurai. ( **A/N:** loker itu singkatannya lowongan kerja ya :D) restoran itu bernama 'Warung Makan Rakyat' dan lokernya bilang kalau mereka sedang mencari koki untuk bekerja di bus food restoran itu. Dan ternyata interviewnya bersifat _walk-in interview_ sehingga langsung datang kesana saja untuk _apply_. Lebih baik aku mandi sebelum hari makin sore dan dalam 15 menit sudah dijalan menuju kesana, aku juga harus ajak Sakurai, pasti dia senang!

* * *

 **Taiga Kagami**

"Pass kesini!" Teriakku pada rekan setimku dengan menunjuk kearah ring, tanda minta _alley-oop_. Dan untungnya Rekanku ini mengerti apa yang kuinginkan Kagami, ia langsung melakukan shoot yang sebetulnya pass untukku. Tapi bukannya berjalan mulus, yang menjagaku one-on-one sejak awal latihan ya Anwar, siapa lagi yang bisa disejajarkan denganku kalau bukan Anwar?

Walaupun kadang-kadang otaknya geser, tapi kalau sudah berada di lapangan, Anwar itu mirip Aomine tapi versi lebih baiknya. Bisa bekerja sama dengan tim, makanya aku sebetulnya sedikit takut karena Anwar itu sebenarnya sama persis kemampuannya dengan Aomine dan sering melakukan _fake pass_ untuk _shoot_ dan _fake shoot_ untuk _pass_. ( **A/N:** Ngeri juga lho kalo dibayangin..)

Dan latihan pun selesai, aku dan Anwar ngos-ngosan, capek, dan tidak sanggup berdiri, hingga salah satu kakak kelas yang datang menghampiri kami berdua memaksa kami untuk menambah tenaga ekstra untuk beranjak dari selonjoran dilantai dan duduk di tempat duduk penonton yang tidak ada kursi penonton,atau orang-orang biasa bilang dengan _standing tribune._

"Capek ya?" tanya kakak kelasku yang sayangnya aku lupa namanya.

"Iya kak, hehehe" Jawabku enteng padanya,

"Kebetulan, tadi aku searching loker buat diriku sendiri, dan aku malah dapet loker yang cocok untukmu Kagami!" katanya dengan semangat.

"Serius kak?" Kalau sudah begini, tentu saja aku jadi semangat! Jadi tidak bergantung dengan uang dari orangtua deh. ( **A/N:** Horang Kayah mah bedaah :v)

Kakak kelasku inipun memberikan iPhonenya padaku agar aku tau nama tempatnya, "Iya, nama restoran itu 'Warung Makan Rakyat' dan tempatnya sih masih sebatas bus food, tapi bus food di Indonesia itu sedikit lho! Ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu."

"Wah, aku jadi tidak enak dengan kakak. Hehehe" Jawabku basa-basi padanya.

"Aah, tidak usah sungkan. Nanti aku kirimkan saja ke Anwar ya, siapa tau kamu juga mau war!"

"Hahaha, bisa aja.. yaudah kak nanti kirim aja." Jawab Anwar cengengesan.

"Oke, cabut duluan ya. Inget besok sparing lawan Perbanas, banyak istirahat!" ( **A/N:** FYI, UKM Basket Univ. Perbanas itu jago lho)

"Siap kak!" Aku dan Anwar pun pulang ke kost-kostan kami. Kasurku sudah menunggu pemiliknya untuk ditiduri ( **A/N:** Ditiduri? Menarik sekali bahasanya :D)

.

Matahari pagi sudah menyinari kost-kostan tempatku tinggal bersama Anwar, aku lihat Anwar sudah pergi, tumben sekali dia pergi sepagi ini? Kan hari ini tidak ada jam kuliah? Ah sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, dia bukan anak kecil juga kok. (yang perlu ditanya 'kamu sudah dimana?') Sekarang aku harus mandi dan siap-siap berangkat.

Aku pun berangkat sekitar jam 9 setelah sarapan dan mandi dari kost-kostan menuju tempat bimbel Bahasa Indonesia menggunakan motor kesayanganku yang masih awet hingga kini, hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai disana karena aku tau jalan tikus yang ada di Jakarta. Hehehe. ( **A/N:** Fansnya **KuroKaga** merapat yaah :P)

Saat aku sampai di tempat bimbel, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda, tingginya juga tidak lebih dariku, hmm mungkin guru baru yang direkrut oleh pak Wiyoto. Panjang umur, pak Wiyoto menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan orang itu. Ia bernama Kuroko, baru lulus SMA tapi kemampuan mengajarnya cukup mengesankan, ya seperti itulah yang kutangkap dari ucapan pak Wiyoto.

"Yaudah saya tinggal ya, dek Kuroko ruang 2, Kagami ruang 1."

"Siap pak" Jawabku pada pak Wiyoto, dan ia pun pergi kembali ke ruangannya.

Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku pada laki-laki berambut biru muda itu, "Taiga Kagami" Eh, bukannya jabat tangan, dia malah mimisan. "Eh, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku padanya panik, baru bertemu sehari udah begini jadinya.

Mau tak mau aku harus menggotongnya ketempat duduk yang harus kususun terlebih dahulu agar dia bisa berbaring, ketika kupegang dahinya, dia malah kepanasan sendiri. Ya ampun ini anak kenapa sih? Lagi banyak pikiran kah? Kalau saja aku bisa baca pikiran orang, pasti aku akan tau dia lagi berpikir apa. ( **A/N:** Kayaknya Kuroko bukan lagi demam deh, Kagami) **"Terus dia kenapa thor?"** ( **A/N:** Coba inget-inget sama apa yang Anwar bilang tentang yaoi..) **"Bentar thor, inget-inget dulu"**

Hmm, rasanya tidak asing dengan kata-kata Yaoi. Ya, benar! Anwar pernah bilang padaku, dia bilang kalau rata-rata pria yang terindikasi yaoi itu, suka dengan sesama laki-laki. Lalu apa lagi ya? Melihat cogan roti sobek ( **A/N:** Luar biasa bahasamu naaak, 'Cogan Roti Sobek' XD), rasanya badan ingin meleleh, badan suka panas dengan sendirinya karena sesuatu yang bernama _blushing_.. yaa itusih yang Anwar bilang padaku. Untung saja Anwar bukan yaoi, karena otaknya yang geser dan sukanya wanita berdada besar, persis seperti Aomine kan? :D

Tunggu dulu, kalau gitu dia naksir sama aku dong? ( **A/N:** Akhirnya sadar juga HAHAHA!) aduuh, mukaku juga ikut-ikutan memerah lagi ( **A/N:** Cieee _blushing_ juga! AHAHAHA!) **"Gapapa thor, kan jadinya aku bisa lucutin pakaiannya"** ( **A/N:** _What!?_ Woi sadar woi, lu ini lagi di Indonesia! O_o) **"Gak tahan lagi thor. Lagian dia kepanasan kan? Gapapa dong aku bukain bajunya :)"** ( **A/N:** Waduh, terserah deh author gak tanggung jawab kalo Kuroko hamil! #eh)

Aku pun membantunya untuk membukakan baju Kuroko yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong bertuliskan 'Nippon Asli!', waduh badannya berkeringat, anuku jadi berdiri kan? Aduh bisa gawat ini kalau tidak ditindak lanjuti! Aku bawa saja ke ruang kelas, toh juga murid-muridnya belum ada yang datang.

Setelah aku gotong dengan susah payah menuju ruang mengajarku, Kuroko akhirnya sadar walaupun belum sepenuhnya sadar. Syukurlah, lega rasanya, tapi tangannya memancarkan gelagat aneh, EH? Tangannya ngapain ngeraba dadaku? Haduh jadi terangsang kan? Kuroko, kamu harus tanggung jawab! ( **A/N:** Tanggung jawab apaan BAKAGAMI!? XD)

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar pintu kelas terbuka, dan ternyata murid-muridku sudah datang. Semuanya perempuan, dan kalian pasti tau reaksinya bagaimana kan? "Pak guru seroang Yaoi, KYAAA!" teriak salah satu muridku yang belum kuketahui namanya hingga sekarang ( **A/N:** Guru macam apa yang enggak tau nama muridnya? XD)

"Anu, begini. Ini semua bisa dijelaskan kok!" jawabku dengan nada yang sedikit terbata-bata karena situasi yang super canggung. Akupun memulai menjelaskan semua kejadian dari awal Kuroko pingsan hingga aku membuka baju Kuroko dengan tidak senonoh, "Heh? Dia guru disini juga pak Kagami?" tanya salah satu muridku yang paling cantik diantara kelima muridku yang datang hari ini, aku hanya mengangguk padanya.

"Kata bapak, dia kayak demam saat melihat bapak?" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"I.. iya, itu kenapa ya? Kamu tau?" Tanyaku pada muridku, dan kelima muridku ini bukannya membantu mencari solusi, mereka malah tersenyum girang sendiri. "Itu tandanya dia suka sama bapak, YAOI _Detected_! KYAAAAA!" teriak kelima muridku didepan kelas. Waduh, aku homo dong? Aku tidak ingin menjadi homo! Aku masih ingin menjadi normal, aku masih ingin membelai tubuh Riko-senpai yang masih ternginang dalam ingatanku sewaktu dulu di Seirin. Aku masih ingin bercumbu dengannya ( **A/N:** HAH? Kagami sama Riko pernah bersenggama? Ya ampun.. *geleng-geleng kepala*) **"Aduh aku keceplosan!"** ( **A/N:** Gimana gaya mainnya Riko? Menggairahkan? _Oppai_ -nya sudah _'lebih baik'_? :3) **"Author! Jangan memperkeruh suasanaa!"**

Ditengah kegaduhan yang terjadi di kelasku, Kuroko akhirnya benar-benar tersadar dari pingsannya. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans levis, spontan dia langsung menutupi badannya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku enggak percaya, Kagami melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh denganku!".

Kuroko pun mengambil paksa baju oblongnya ditanganku dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya untuk mengajar, "Kuroko! Kuroko! Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu! Oi!" ya ampun aku dikacangin. Orang itu tidak tau terimakasih, sudah kutolong malah dikira melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengannya. Aku juga ogah! ( **A/N:** Perasaan tadi nafsu banget? Jangan jadi _Tsundere_ deh :P)

"Yasudah, silahkan duduk dan kita akan memulai pelajarannya." Kataku sambil membereskan susunan tempat. Dan saat pelajaran berlangsung, murid-muridku masih saja menyindirku dengan anggapan kalau aku ini pecinta laki-laki alias 'yaoi'. Kami-sama, tolonglah pengikutmu ini! Hamba tidak kuat menahan ini semua T_T.

Setelah ini, aku harus menjelaskan ini semua dengannya. Ya, harus!

* * *

Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai, aku harus bergegas menuju ruang mengajanrya Kuroko untuk menjelaskan ini semua. Saat aku sampai di ruangannya, ternyata ada pak Wiyoto juga, habislah aku kalau dia menceritakan semuanya. Kan yang pingsan dia? Aku hanya menolongnya!

"dek Kuroko, nampaknya terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara kamu dan Kagami."

"Maksud bapak?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang kebingungan.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara Kagami, seperti sedang panik. Ketika saya cek lewat CCTV ruangan saya, memang benar adanya kalau kamu pingsan. Untuk yang satunya lagi, membukakan baju secara paksa.." Pak Wiyoto melihatku dengan tatapan yang tajam kearahku. Kami-sama, semoga aku tidak dipecat karena hal ini.

"Kagami, apa alasan anda membukakan baju dek Kuroko?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam kearahku, akupun denga hati-hati menjelaskan semuanya tentang kronologinya dari awal hingga selesai. "Ya ampun, iya iya aku mengerti perasaan itu. Kamu sedang panik karena dia pingsan, badannya tiba-tiba panas dan kamu pun tak tau harus melakukan apa, pikiranmu tidak jernih pada saat itu harus melakukan apa." Pak Wiyoto pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kuroko yang tadinya kesal denganku, akhirnya meminta maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini semua. Tapi anehnya kok mukanya memerah lagi? Apa jangan-jangan benar seperti muridku katakan? Duh gusti semoga saja tidak deh..

* * *

YAA-! HAA-! Karena author sendiri masih menggarap Road to Rice Bowl (Eyeshield 21 Fanfic) yang sebentar lagi bakal kelar, yaaah yang pasti dari situ bakalan ada sequel ke-2 dan ke-3, jadi update WMR mungkin bakalan sebulan sekali atau bahkan lebih lama lagi (biar semangat, kasih RnRnya yaa!) :P

Dibagian Kuroko, tau kan maksud author adiknya itu siapa? Dari fandom sebelah kok, iya! yang sering di _pair_ sama Karma atau Kayano itu lhoo :P

Dibagian Mitobe, kalau kalian ngeliat dialog Mitobe gak dikasih tanda kutip, berarti lagi make sinyal-sinyal anehnya seperti di Kurobas! Oke? :D

Gimana debut yaoi buatan author (DevilShosetsuka)? Suka sama kekocakannya KuroKaga? Kurang greget? Mau yang lebih? _Let me know in the comment section_ yaah! XD

Yang lagi puasa, maafin author ya di chapter ini! (kedua author juga puasa kok XD)

Sebelum kelupaan, author dan Little-Tonks mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! \\( - 3 - )/

* * *

Kapan rilisnya lagi? **RANDOM TIME :v**

(lebaran rilis lagi, dikarenakan kedua author sama-sama mudik :v)

* * *

 **Notes Penting! Harus dibaca! :v  
**

Mau request Husbando/Waifu/OTP kesayangan kalian untuk dimasukan kedalam cerita ini? (Kalo bukan dari dunia Anime juga boleh gak ada larangan! Mau J-POP/K-POP/Cartoon favorit kalian buat dimasukin juga BOLEH BANGET!) Tinggal comment aja, nanti akan diusahakan masuk kedalam story **(kalo gak ada yang request yaa kita hanya ngasih karakter di dunia E21 & Kurobas sajaa)** :D

Dan Chapter selanjutnya, WMR bakal kedatangan tamu dari dunia harem dimana si cowok bisa nyegel kekuatan dari target tapi dengan syarat, yaitu dengan membuat targetnya _blushing_ dan harus berciuman! (atas request dari **Bayu** ), lalu ada juga bocah SMP berambut merah yang dilatih buat jadi pembunuh sama pembunuhnya langsung! (atas request dari **AliceShotacon4ever** ), dan terakhir, buat para A.R.M.Y. salah satu personil idola kalian akan muncul juga dalam chapter selanjutnya! (atas request dari **Little-Tonks** yang sekaligus ngebantuin author juga dalam pembuatan cerita dengan sukarela Ke Ke Ke!) :3

 _See you on next episode and peace out!_


End file.
